Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, an electronic component, and an electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of packages have been proposed in order to mount an electronic device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-005353 proposes a QFN (Quad Flat Non Leaded Package) package formed by molding a lead frame with a resin. The size of this package is made smaller than that of a package with a gull-wing lead by exposing, on the rear surface of the package, a portion of a lead connected to a mounting board.